Screwed Up
by crazycatt71
Summary: Jack & Ianto may be screwed up, but at least they can be screwed up together. M/M sex


Ianto tossed back the shot of whiskey and slammed the empty glass on the bar. A small shiver went through him as the whiskey burned down his throat and settled in his stomach. He signaled to the barkeeper for another, grabbing the bottle when the man tried to take it away.

"Damn Torchwood!" he grumbled, "Damn Jack bloody Harkness, Damn the whole fucking world!"

He drank another shot, feeling it burn like the others. That was the whole problem, he could still feel. All the anger and pain and confusion and he really didn't want to. He wondered how much whiskey he would have to consume before he went numb. He didn't know, but he was willing to keep at it until the pub ran out, he ran out of money, or he passed out, which ever came first. Somebody stepped up beside him and he turned his head, snarling when he recognized the person standing there.

"Ianto." Jack said, casually, leaning against the bar.

"Piss off." Ianto growled at one of the causes of his turmoil.

He turned away from Jack and lit a cigarette, quite proud at how steady his hands were.

"I thought you quit." Jack said.

Ianto took a long drag on the cigarette, then turned to face Jack again, deliberately blowing smoke in his face.

"What do you care?" he asked, "I'm nobody important, just a part time shag."

He took another drag on the cigarette, then drank another shot. Jack grabbed the whiskey bottle, shaking his head at how low it's contents were, and handed it back to the barkeeper. He fished his wallet out and laid some money on the bar.

"Let's go." he said to Ianto, grabbing his arm.

Ianto jerked his arm free.

"I can pay my own tab, I'm not your whore." he hissed, swiping Jack's money off the bar before he tossed his own down.

He stood up, grabbed his jacket off the back of his stool, and headed for the door. Jack was impressed with how steady he was, considering how much alcohol he had in his system. He caught up with Ianto as he was unlocking his car.

"You are not driving." Jack said, in a tone that bode no arguments.

Ianto stared at him for several minutes, while Jack stood there, patiently waiting, then handed over his keys. He sat silently in the passenger seat as Jack drove to his flat. He was out of the car the minute Jack put it in park and in the flat before Jack had shut off the engine.

"You did your duty," he snarled at Jack as he came threw the door, " now get the hell out."

"Ianto..." Jack started, stepping toward him.

Ianto gave a strangled cry and threw a punch at Jack's face, causing him to stumble back when it connected with his jaw. Ianto launched himself at Jack, both fists flying. Jack grabbed his wrists to keep the punches from connecting, grunting when Ianto's weight slammed him against the wall. He let himself slide down, pulling Ianto with him. Ianto twisted and tugged, trying to get free. They rolled across the floor until Jack managed to pin Ianto under him.

"I hate you." Ianto screamed, his rage filled voice raw from too many whiskey shots and cheap cigarettes.

"I know." Jack replied.

Ianto threw himself sideways, rolling them so Jack was under him. Jack went still, holding Ianto's wrists, as Ianto began to rub against him. All the alcohol in his blood didn't seem to have an effect of his cock as he ground it against Jack, causing Jack's to respond. Jack groaned and let go of Ianto's wrists as Ianto brutally crushed his mouth on Jack's, forcing his tongue in to claim and conquer. Ianto bit and sucked on Jack's neck. Jack clawed at Ianto's back, then pulled his head down for another kiss. They twisted and rolled, tearing at each other's clothes as they fought for dominance. Ianto flipped Jack on to his stomach, pinning his wrists over his head. Jack let his body go limp, no longer resisting, his whole body wanting, aching, needing. Ianto managed to get the lube out of Jack's coat pocket and slick his cock up without letting go of Jack's wrists. Jack forced himself to stay relaxed as Ianto pushed his cock into his ass with no prep. He hissed at the burn, then groaned at the sparks of pleasure/pain that danced along his spine as Ianto began to thrust, hitting his sweet spot. Ianto let go of Jack's wrists and grabbed his hips with bruising force, pulling them up for better leverage. Jack moaned and writhered as Ianto relentlessly pounded in and out of him, stoking his cock in time to his frantic thrusts. Jack's whole body jerked and twitched when his orgasm hit. Ianto groan when Jack tightened around him and moved faster, feeling the rage boiling inside him tangle with the desire and need until it spilled over. His head snapped back and he screamed at the ceiling as he came, continuing to pound into Jack until the last drop of cum had left his cock. He let go of Jack's hips and Jack collapsed to the floor. Ianto knelt there, head bowed, feeling his heart trying to break out of his chest. He watched his cum leak out of Jack's ass to pool on the floor and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, as he rolled over on his back.

"We are and not in a good way. " Ianto replied.

Jack gently grabbed his arm and tugged him down beside him. Ianto sighed and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, hating how much he liked how it felt when Jack wrapped his arm around him.

"We are so screwed up." Ianto complained

"At least we can be screwed up together." Jack said.

"Yah, who else would want us." Ianto asked, bitterly.

Jack tipped his face so they were eye to eye.

"You know you are more than a part time shag and in no way do I think of you as my whore, don't you?" he asked.

Ianto nodded.

"Yah." he said.

They climbed to their feet and headed for the bathroom to clean up, then climbed into Ianto's bed. When he was right on the edge of drifting to sleep, Ianto softly whispered, "I love you."

"I know." Jack replied.


End file.
